Moments
by wolf badger
Summary: "You care about me?" I asked, my emotions overwhelming in my chest. Sabrina cared about me? "Don't let it go to your head," she warned. I let it go to my head. "I knew it! You're in love with me!" I accused, knowing that it was doubtful but wanting her to admit it at the same time. First fanfic here. Little moments from Puck's pov. Attempted humor. I don't mind criticism.
1. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

"Soldiers! Stand down!" I barked an order at my chimpanzees. Screaming wildly, they tore up tufts of grass as they ran pell-mell all over the place. Their disobedience was irking me.

It wasn't just the chimps. Everything outside my magical room was going wrong.

I was mad, no.. I was angry…. That's not right either. I was pissed. This hotshot comes barging into my life stealing everyone away from me. That's right, the guy Grimm calls Uncle Jake.

For the past few hours, I've been trying to distract myself by training my chimpanzees how to fight. I wanted to be ready in case Sab- Grimm suddenly got in trouble. Or caused trouble, either one worked fine with me.

Boooom! A firework explosion nearly shattered my eardrums. I clap my hands over my ears and my wings pop out. Damn. I'd forgotten that I left the fireworks box unguarded. The stupid chimps were now terrified. If the place was hectic before, it now looked as if all hell had broken loose. I grit my teeth in frustration. I was so engrossed in the scene that I didn't realize stinkpot came into my room until she spoke.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," she observed. I scowled. Obviously, but everyone's too oblivious to see it. I've been pissed since yesterday!

"I'm training these maggots how to fight!"

"Why are you angry?" she asked, her golden hair framing her concerned blue eyes. They were actually kinda pretty. Whoa there! I mean.. they were disgustingly ugly.

"He's hogging the old lady, just cuz he's her real son," I complained.

"She hasn't seen him in years," Sabrina retorted.

"You guys don't care about me," I growled.

"Of course we care about you. We all do," she said. She said we. That includes herself.

"You care about me?" I gaped. My head cocks to one side as I process this new piece of information, chimps and fireworks forgotten. Sabrina cared about me?

"Don't let it go to your head," she warned.

...

I let it go to my head.

"I knew it! You're in love with me!" My accusation followed with a finger jabbed at her. I knew that it was doubtful but all the same I wanted her to admit it. My stomach fluttered with apprehension.

"What? Gross!" That pulled my spirits down a bit, but I continued my taunting, the ache in my chest becoming stronger.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, don't you?" I jeered. Impulsively, my wings unfurled from my back and I flew over to her. Before she could react, I kissed her on the lips, a sweet tender peck, hoping that she'd get the hint. Sabrina froze over, not expecting this at all.

I gazed deeply into her azure eyes, hoping to see some kind of reaction from her. I saw disbelief, shock, maybe a hint of anger and something else. Something that gave me a sense of hope. Something unexpected, but warmed me down to my toes.

Then she punched me in the stomach. I doubled over. That girl can throw a mean right hook.

"Uncle Jake is taking us out and Granny Relda says you have to come," she tossed the statement over her shoulder as she stormed out and slammed the door.

My wings brought me gently to the ground, my mind still reeling from what I had done.

"ARRH," my chimpanzees brought my mind back to reality. They were laughing at me. I morphed my head to a chimp and snarled at them. They kept quiet for a while before bursting out in a fresh round of giggles, disobeying my orders. They only learn from the best.


	2. Trusted One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

I was in … something. The last thing I remember was excruciating pain, a part of my immortal essence torn from me. The lighting was dim, and I couldn't see past the walls though I could sense the light and hear the voices outside. One was triumphant, the other in pain, near death. It sounded vaguely familiar. I clawed my way out of my confinements, realizing I was in a cocoon. The scene before me shocked and frightened me. Grimm was on the floor, grasping her stomach. A goblet was on the ground, and judging from the angle, flew out of her hand when she fell. Someone was in front of me, a fairy girl, but I didn't recognize who.

"Puck" Sabrina groaned. Her voice sounded hoarse, the word forced out of her throat. Her expression was terrible pain and suffering clearly etched on her face.

The fairy girl whirled around. "Your Majesty," she cried. "I can explain."

It was Moth. "What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"You don't understand, my love. I did this for us," she cried. My love? Pftt… as if. The very thought disgusted me.

My gaze shifted over to Grimm. This was not good. I took out my flute and summoned my minions. They lifted Sabrina up while I knelt and sniffed the goblet. A sweet scent wafted up to my nose. I detected an unlying scent of bitterness and… poison. I suddenly understood. Moth poisoned Sabrina. Why? I don't know but I had to get my love to Cobweb. Wait… my love? Yeesh.. I was starting to sound like Moth. I didn't have time to think about the fluttering nervous feeling seeing Sabrina like this.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," I drawled. My pixies deposited Sabrina into my arms. "Half of you guard Moth here and the other half go find Cobweb," I commanded.

"He's dead," the pixies replied. "And your father was poisoned as well."

"My father?" I asked in surprise. How did I miss so much?

"Your mother is well," the pixies comforted.

"Find my mother then," I decided. Sabrina started shivering, her skin suddenly abnormally cold in my arms. I morphed elephant legs, strong enough to kick open the door and rushed outside.

"Come on Sabrina! Don't die on me. You have to hang on. I won't live without you!" I frantically muttered, not understanding half the words coming so naturally out of my mouth.

I tightened my grip on her when she started trembling. The isn't happening, I thought. Grimm can't die. She's way too strong. However the girl in my arms was just a shadow of her normal self, not having enough energy to keep going.

I rushed down the hall where the old lady and Marshmallow waited. They looked shocked at the pale girl.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I'm here!" Titania announced.

"Mother, I need you to heal her!" I begged. "Please." That last please did the trick. She nodded consent and started preparing her medicines.

"All of you! Out!" she cried. "Even you, Puck." I reluctantly turned and followed everyone.

"Puck! What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. When I got out of the cocoon, Grimm was on the ground and Moth poisoned her. Some of my pixies are guarding her right now," Puck explained, then turned to Mustardseed. "Brother, arrest her for murder."

My brother nodded and went off.

"Is Sabrina going to spray someone with stinky fumes?" Daphne asked her eyes curious.

"Probably. Every cocoon goes through a vulnerable stage and stinkpot needs to get the poison out. By the way who did I spray?" I asked, suddenly eying the little girl.

"Guess!" Daphne squealed. Her giddiness made me suspicious.

"Elvis," I replied, teasing Marshmallow

"Sabrina!" she burst out. I wasn't too surprised. I did… sorta… a little bit.. trust her. In my defense, it was between her and the rest of her crazy family.. oh and Moth, but she was already out of the question. I had to take the chance to make her stink up… except for the fact that the choice wasn't conscious. The cocoon immediately choose the one person you trusted the most, whether or not you wanted it.

I comforted myself with the thought that she wasn't able to avoid a flying stinkbomb for days not the fact that she was my most trusted.

Mother came out looking a little tired. "We barely made her through."

I didn't hear the rest of whatever she was going to say and rushed in to check on her. Man the cocoon looked ugly, but I breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe.

**If you have the time, please review. Praise/Criticism always helps a writer. :) **


	3. Escape from the Jabberwocky

**Sorry this took so long to write, but here it is! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. Of course, Grimm had to be a smart one and use the Little Girl match. Sheesh, she didn't even wait for a better time to use it.

The result... a crazy girl and her pet kitty after us.

_Of course! _

We tumbled over the icy hills, trying to escape mutilation from those claws. I fought the urge to hit my head repeatedly against a door. Why was _I _always the hero? I was supposed to be the villain! Nope! Instead, I got stuck with this stinkin' job of protecting Grimm.. and boy, is it a full time job too!

I came up with a job system where she actually pays me. The total being a few million dollars, of course. I needed the money for prank supplies. Those things don't come easy, you know.

We skidded to a stop right before a snowy cliff. _Right, back to matters at hand. _Like my own life.

"We need something to use as a sled," Grimm muttered. That gave me an idea.

"Here, climb on," I instructed, turning into a walrus. She turned toward me.

"Wha-"

"Come on!"

Reluctantly, she got on my back and grabbed onto my tusks.

All I could say about that ride... "Let's do it again!" Grimm didn't seem to agree. She got off a bit woozily and staggered into the snow. I noticed her shivering violently because of the cold, her teeth chattering uncontrollably.

I blew a few notes into my flute. Within moments, my minions arrived.

"Get wood. Stuff to build a fire with and a bottle of soda," he commanded. They rushed off to do my bidding and came back building a pile of kindling. A mob of pixies carefully laid a bottle of soda in my hands. I twisted the lid and chugged down the entire contents.

"How generous," Sabrina muttered. I laughed inside. Didn't she know I did this for her?

I felt the gas building up in my stomach. I prepared myself for it...

UHHHHHH! A large burp erupted from my throat, accompanied with a ball of fire, lighting up the kindling and starting a fire. On the scale of 10, I give myself a 10 for that burp.

A crackling sound rose up from the fire, heat radiating out. Sabrina immediately put her hands out in front to warm them up. I plopped down.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Wanna see what I can do from the other end?" I asked, a mischievous smile spreading across my face.

The disgust on her face told me the answer.

Despite the fire, I could still her teeth chattering. I weighed the choices, unsure of my next course of action. Impulsively, I got up and sat down besides her. My wings popped out of my back and I wrapped them around her. It was as good as hugging her and my face gradually turned red.

Thankfully, she didn't say anything, or I would've ditched her.

**If you have any feedback, please review and let me know. Writing can always be better! **

**-wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers are awesome) **


	4. Marriage OVERREACTION

**Hey guys :) New chapter from Puck's pov. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

Marriage Overreaction

D! #$%^&*(o4kjnbrgety7ui3jhwnEKIUYtf3v bhjwuYTREW#$Rgb3jekvihubhdjnkjIUYTRESDCF GVHFEJIDJJBUeygfKUYEgbcoi7BI UEVBIUTR% #$TYGFDFdcghtrEDFGhytreDFGHYTR E#$%^&*IOKJHGR$#WdfgyREDCVGHJ^%resdcvghJU^%$ESDFGhujhgt%$#WERTY&trewq #$%tyuioIUHGFDer%^&uio(*YGFDS&E^R&^T&YUHBVHCGDERTYUIKu**&RETYHU*&^%$#WDFGHJUYewsdcfghu&^%$#$etrytuuhVGDE$%&^*uilkIOU&YTYFGgreRTGHJuyFDYE$%rtyuhIUIgfde%$^Yui*&^%$# #$%^*(okjBVFe$%THJI*&^%rdcvbhu^%$eDCVGH^%$edcVHU^%redfvhU&^%RDVbhu&^%redFGHU^%rd

Out of the billion #$%^KJGsdfeG going through my head, my brain registered one thing.

NO.

A little recap might help you understand my predicament.

Flashback to 10 seconds ago:

"_You're so... obnoxious!" Sabrina screamed at me. Obnoxious is my middle name. "How I get married to you in the future is beyond me!" _

_ Yeah that's rig-... Wait, what just happened? _

_ "Everafters don't grow older," I stated, confused. _

_ "In the future, you were all grown up," Daphne chimed in. _

_ I turned my glare to Sabrina. "It's your fault for giving me this puberty virus! I declare war on you!"_

Which... brings us to the present situation. I could feel two conflicting emotions swelling up inside of me. Surprise and disbelief. A a little bit of denial, but that would make it three emotions so let's keep it to surprise and disbelief.

I couldn't think at all... or I was thinking too much. I spun around and quickly flew away, trying to clear my thoughts.

A moment of seriousness passed over me, and trust me, that rarely happens. I sat down on my trampoline bed and decided to think things through. A few months ago, Sabrina and Daphne went missing for a while, but before that happened, Charming-my-foot was gone for even longer. They claimed they were sucked back in time and until the ship New Hope arrived from the past, no one really believed them.

My eyes widened as sudden realization hit me. They went to the future and see me married with that... thing. No.. no no no no no no!

Marriage... the last thing on my mind. The last thing in my life that I wanted to care about. Even worse, it was with Sabrina!

A small part of me was immensely pleased with that thought, but I quickly shoved that part away. She gave me the puberty virus!

I decided there was only one thing left to do. The only thing left I could do. Prank. I readied the flying horses to fly out to war.

"What's the big idea?" she demanded.

"I declared war on you, remember?" I reminded, rolling my eyes.

She rolled hers back at me. "Is this another one of your stupid pranks?"

I sniffed. "You have contaminated me with your puberty virus and you called my villainy into question." Stupid pranks! They were brilliant! How is she going to react to this one?

"First of all, puberty isn't a virus," Sabrina said. My Pegasus was fighting for her blanket now. I smirked. "Secondly, I'm sorry if I gave the itty-bitty baby the boo-boo face. Do you want me to give you a hug?"

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I curled my lip in anger.

"Oh, now the baby is cranky. Perhaps we should put him down for a nap?" she continued her taunting.

"We'll see who's laughing soon enough," I smirked. "You see these flying horses?"

"Duh!"

"These hoses have a very special diet. For the last two days, they have eaten nothing but chili dogs and prune juice." As if on cue, a rumble came from the horse I was sitting on. It was so loud, the beating of its wings were overwhelmed for a while. A whine came out of the horse. Perfect. Part 1 of the plan was working.

"Now, chili dogs and prune juice are a hard combination on a person's belly. It can keep a human being on the toilet for a week. Imagine what would happen if I fed chili dogs and prune juice to an eight-hundred-and-fifty-pound flying horse. Oh, wait a minute! You don't have to imagine it. I did feed chili dogs and prune juice to an eight-hundred-and-fifty-pound flying horse. In fact, I fed all of them the same thing!"

A huge fart exploded from the Pegasus's bottom. Sabrina's face registered one of panic and she finally realized what was really going to happen.

"You'll regret this fairy boy," came her pathetic threat. Yeah, no I won't. This is what you get for offending the Trickster King!

And the bombing began. The smell pervaded the entire room, right after I had my moment of satisfaction.

"What's the big idea?" Daphne groaned as Sabrina collided with her sister. "Geez, Sabrina. You should really lay off the beef stew in the mess tent tonight."

_Yeah Sabrina. Your farts are really stinking up the room_. "There's no escape. And just so you know, I'm not taking any hostages." The victory overwhelmed me and made me feel proud for a moment as I watched the two girl cower and try to avoid the stink bombs.

"Is it on me?" Daphne cried.

Granny Relda burst into the room. "Puck! You cut this nonsense at once!" she commanded.

"Forget it old lady. I'm done doing what I'm told. The Trickster King has returned," I shouted. Unfortunately, my voice cracked at the syllable, which ruined the effect a little, but I got my point out. Stinkin puberty virus.

Instead the old lady turned to Grimm. "What did you say to him?"

"Why is it always me!"

"Because you're the only one that can get under his skin. You've obviously hurt his feeling. He's very sensitive."

What? Huh? I'm sensitive? I AM THE TRICKSTER KING! I opened my mouth to retort.

"Sensitive? This kid hasn't brushed his teeth since the Civil War and suddenly he cares about someone's opinion?"

My point exactly. Actually, my teeth were brushed a few months ago when the Old Lady sent me to school to be Sabrina's body guard. But _I_ didn't brush it.

"Not someone's opinion," Daphne said to her sister. "Yours."

My eyes widened. I-I-I.. don't care for her opinion! She just... contaminated me. I just had to declare war!

"Why does he care so much about what Sabrina thinks?" her father asked. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I stared pointedly at the mane of my Pegasus.

"You've got your first boyfriend!" her mother exclaimed.

"Ugh," Henry complained. "I'm so not ready for this. Couldn't you have at least picked a boy who doesn't smell?"  
HEY MISTER! IT TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ME TO SMELL LIKE THIS. THIS SHOULD BE A PROUD THING TO BRAG ABOUT! I was about to give that retort when Sabrina cut me off for the millionth time of the day.

"I didn't pick anyone, Dad. I don't like him!"

That pricked something inside of me. I mean, through all the pranks and stuff, she could've at least guessed that I did all that to get her attention. Wait... What am I thinking? It's totally because she has the best reaction.

**Longest chapter yet! So.. review and tell me what you think :) As I said, writers always need outside perspectives. Feel free to PM me or just review! **

**wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers are macho) **


	5. When I Started to Care

**Mmhmm.. this chapter is actually kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. **

In a full out war, there's only one thing to do. Water Cannon. I aimed at my next target. I need to get one of these toys!

"Give it to me!" Grimm screeched annoyingly into my ear. We fought for the hose spraying water everywhere.

Angrily, I swung the cannon around. The nozzle spun and hit Sabrina in the chest with so much force, she was knocked right off the platform. I watched in slow motion and she fell backward off the tower and somehow, I couldn't get my wings to work fast enough to save her.

The panic hit me hard after she was gone. I launched myself off, willing gravity to take me down the same course she went. The wind whizzed past my ear, but all I could think about was Sabrina.

It was all my fault.

I saw the most startling sight in front of me. It was not a smashed Sabrina Grimm with bits of her brain all over the place. Instead, she was suspended in the air by a long furry monkey tail, the result of my latest prank.

I almost didn't want to look at her, relief and shame filled me so I couldn't speak. Nevertheless, I floated near her, flapping my wings lightly enough for me to hover. I was trembling all over and I couldn't stop.

A little part of my brain was thinking: YOU'RE THE TRICKSTER KING! MAN UP AND STOP TREMBLING, but the "everything else" part of my brain was in shock.

What if I lost her?

I couldn't even bear the thought.

"I bet you think this is hilarious. Look what you did to me with your stupid pranks. I have a tail!" she screamed. I just hovered. She was right.

Truly meaning it for the first time in my 3000 year lifespan, I apologized.

"I'm sorry." My eyes were starting to tear up. Real guilt wore away at my cold heart, softened for the first time by the girl dangling in front of me.

"What?" she looked at me blankly, her azure blue eyes piercing through my soul and melting away at the ice I called my heart.

"I almost killed you. I'm sorry Sabrina," I murmured. If I had been the cause of her death... I would've died.

My eyes started to blur and I rubbed them on my dirty hoodie, not wanting her to see my tears. Gently, I gathered her into my arms and set her to the ground. I didn't want to let go of her.

"Since when do you care?" Sabrina asked, still stunned by my apology.

I turned away from her. _Ever since I'd trade my life for yours without a second thought. Ever since you became the most important person in my life. Ever since I realized I loved you. That's when I started to care. _

_**If you could take the time to review and I don't know... have suggestion, comments, criticism, "good job"s... that would be wonderful. Writers always need other opinions. That's how we improve! **_

_**Feel free to PM me any time. I will always respond. **_

_**-wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers rock) **_


	6. The Unusual Suspects

**Hi everyone! **

**To answer GMBurns question: Hmmm.. I'm thinking about adding maybe a few outside scenes not in the book, but I'll try to keep Puck's character as obnoxious as possible. I feel like some of my writing is OOC and I don't want to stray too far from prankster Puck. And thank you for reviewing! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

The Unusual Suspects

First thought.

Ouch...

Second thought.

Huh?

Third thought.

What's this spark?

Fourth thought.

CONTAMINATION!

My eyes flew open. I was kissing Grimm, or should I say, she was kissing me? I shoved her off of me. What just happened?

I resisted the urge to touch my lips. Instead, I screamed, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Puck, it's not what it looks like," she objected.

"You were trying to take advantage of my helpless, defenseless self," I screamed dramatically.

She looked horrified, like that was the last thing she'd want to do.

"You hit the barrier and that's you passed out!" she explained. Oh... that would make a lot of sense. I wrinkled my nose. It was starting to burn now. "I thought you died!"

"I'm an Everafter! I'm immortal!" I screamed in her face. She pauses for a second, as if that thought finally registered in her brain.

"Oh," she said quietly.

I flew her and Marshmallow home, trying to ignore the tingles that were running up the arm Sabrina was dangling from.

-_-_-_-_Page Break_-_-_-_-

School. Shudder.

Of course, Grimm always got in trouble and I always have to tag along. So much for a life for a villain.

Even worse, the Old Lady made me take a bath!

"Nooo! What are you making me do?" I scream, desperately trying to get out. Unfortunately, the Wolf had a tight grip.

I managed to fly all over the place, making both the Old Lady and the Wolf chase me. The bathroom door opened.

FREEDOM! I flew out the door, toothpaste still foaming from my teeth.

Late into the night, Old Lady finished all her primping and fussing and finally let me go to bed.

"If you get a single speck of dirt on you..." she threatened.

I couldn't go without dinner. The worst possible thing next to reading.

Next morning, I plopped down on my chair for breakfast. I heard a barely audible gasp from the two girls.

"Puck, you're..." Sabrina started, her cheeks starting to darken. My breath hitched for a second.

"Puck. You're a hottie!" Marshmallow finished for her. If that's what was on Grimm's mind...

"Please don't hate me because I am beautiful."

-_-_-_-_Page Break_-_-_-_-

I swallowed my fear and flew toward the Big Bad Wolf. "Let them go!" I commanded in my best interdicting voice. I had to save Sabrina... I had to save Sabrina... I-I-I mean... if I don't save her, the Old Lady would probably kick me out of her house and I wouldn't get free meals... It's not like I'll be sad if she dies...

The wolf looked at me, as if sensing my fear... I mean fearing my sense... I mean, fearing ME!

but said the one most confusing line of all...

"Trickster, love will be the end of you."

What love? What is this madman talking about? I love only myself! Who is he talking about? Sabrina?

No...of course not. It can't be.

**Hmm.. I'm not sure I liked this chapter as much, so if you have any suggestions to make this better, please review and I can add your suggestions to improve. I didn't have the books, so I had to paraphrase some of the lines. I'll try to get my hands on books and that would help speed things along. **

**If you have the time, please review and tell me what you think. That's how writers improve!**

**-wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers rule) **


	7. Rejection

I quickly push myself off the ground. I HAD to make it before she left. My wings popped out and I flew furiously toward the train station.

Yes, the train station, because if I don't get there in time, Sabrina would leave with Mrs. Stinkin Smirt and I wouldn't be able to follow her because of Mrs. Stinkin Barrier.

Besides, Marshmallow and I worked out this brilliant plan and I had to be there or else it wouldn't work.

I saw the train and flew up besides it. Using my super-hearing, I listened to Daphne explain to Mrs. Stinkin.

"I was wondering if you have ever heard of the Brothers Grimm," Daphne asked. She looked past Smirt and her older sister to catch my eye in the window. I winked at her.

"They wrote the fairy tales," Ms. Smirt said.

Daphne shook her head. "That's what most people believe, but it's not true. The Brothers Grimm didn't write stories, they wrote down things that really happened. The fairy tales aren't made up stories, they're warning to the world about Everafters."

At this point, my gaze traveled to Sabrina. She had a stunned look on her face, her eyeballs popping open.

Nevertheless, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her.

I sorta tuned out Marshmallow's explanation, staring at Sabrina. Amazing how I didn't crash into something, because I wasn't looking where I was going.

Suddenly, Sabrina begged, "Daphne, sotp. You've told her too much."

"Let me finish, Sabrina," Marshmallow said calmly. "Like I was saying, we have a lot of enemies in Ferryport Landing but we've managed to make a few friends."

There was my cue. I tapped on the window.

Sabrina turned around surprised and for the first time, happy to see me. My heart warmed at her smile. Her blue eyes looked straight at me.

Ms. Smirt's expression was the exact opposite and that gave me almost as much pleasure at seeing Sabrina's smile. She tumbled onto the floor like the coward she was.

I flew off toward the door of the train. With a horrible sound, I ripped off part of the door and stepped onto the train.

I heard Sabrina asking Daphne, "Did the two of you plan this?"

"Someone's got to do the thinking in this familly," Daphne replied matter-of-factly.

I strolled down the aisle with my wings extended, giving Smirt the full hallucination.

"Well, well, well. Look at me. Here I am saving you two again. You know, you're really quite helpless and pathetic. It amazes me that you can ever dress yourselves in the morning."

Grimm's relieved expression turned to one of annoyance. Before she could retort, Smirt cried out and fell to the floor, scooting under the seat.

I turned to Grimm. "What is she doing down there?" She was even more pathetic the the two here.

"Hiding, I guess."

"I leaned down and poked my head under the seat. "I found you."

She shrieked.

I rose to my full height and laughed. "She's fun."

I leaned back down and she screamed again. "I could do this all day. Can I keep her?"

Inside, I was asking a more important question. Can I keep you here with me?

Daphne shook her head. "You know the plan."

"Fine!" I snapped, then dragged the caseworker out from under the seat and up to her feet.

"Ms. Smirt, I have something to say to you."

Her eyes never left my wings. I opened my mouth to say Yes, I'm beautiful. I know. Thank you, thank you.

but Marshmallow first said. "We are not going back to the orphanage. not now, not ever. We are not going back to any foster parent, either. Our family is in Ferryport Landing and we're staying. You are never going to come back to this town. You are never going to bother us again. This is good bye, Ms. Smirt."

You go Marshmallow!

I couldn't resist adding, "Right after the merciless kicking, right? We talked about the kicking.

"I vetoed the kicking, remember?" I scowled.

"The conductor's voice sounded over the intercom, "Next stop is Poughkeepsie, folks, Next stop Poughkeepsie.

My face fell. "Uh-oh." This could be a problem.

"What's uh-oh?" Sabrina cried, looking around. She looked genuinely concerned.

"The barrier," I shouted. "I forgot about the barrier!"

"Uh-oh," the girls said in unison.

Yeah, a big problem.

I hit the barrier hard, the invisible force pushing me back sailing down the aisle. I flailed helplessly. I flopped like a fish out of the sea. I had to get back to the sea. I could see I was approaching the steel wall of the train. If I got the stuck here, the whole train cease to move and I would be flattened into a pancake in the process.

"How do you stop this thing?" I cried out.

I tried to spin around to trigger a metamorphosis.

Rhino, rhino, rhino. I thought desperately. My body expanded into one of the animal and I lowered my head, busting myself out of the train.

I plowed through all the carts and tumbled onto the tracks. I caught my breath as I watched Sabrina and Daphne jump down just as the train was stopping.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't about to be taken from me.

* * *

Little did I know that wasn't true.

They got their parents back. Awake. And they were leaving.

This time, I couldn't do anything to stop them. They were about to take the most important person away from me and I couldn't do anything about it.

Henry even insulted me!

"Let's not forget me," I bragged. "I've been pulling this family from the jaws of death on a daily basis and haven't seen a dime for my troubles."

Henry scowled. "If you don't mind we're having a family discussion. Who are you anyway? Peter Pan?"

That hurt in two ways. The first that registered in my mind was _Am I not part of the family?_ The other thing that I decided to focus on was the insult.

"Henry!" the Old Lady cried. "No!" She knows me so well.

"I AM NOT PETER PAN!" I bellowed. I hated that selfish jerk. _Oh.. fairy dust makes you fly! Just think happy thoughts!_

Chaos erupted. I got in a fight with Henry.

All I remember.

"FAIRY DUST!" before blowing the roof of the car off.

A high pitched whistle startled both me and Henry. We quieted.

"Jacob, why in heavens are you driving so fast?"

I looked at the speedometer. 110 mph.

"Because we have a major problem!" he cried.

"Why are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"Well, big brother, before you insulted the boy fairy everything was fine," _Yeah! Everything was fine! _"but you had to go and make him angry and he blew the roof off the car. So the integrity of the interior has been compromised," he shouted over the wind.

Like I understood any of that.

"English please," Veronica called.

"The inside of the car was enchanted to fit all of you in it. Now the inside is also the outside."

"So?"

"So, the universe now has two choices..."

blah blah blah blah blah blah.. I didn't understand any of that except that the car was going to shrink very fast very soon.

"You need to go faster!" Henry shouted.

"Don't tell me how to drive."

"I'll tell you how to drive if you;re driving like an old woman." Henry snapped. Ironic since the Old Lady's driving is even crazier than Jake's.

"You want to drive? 'Cause I can pull over and you can show me how it's done,"

"They sound like you two," I said to the girls.

Both glared at me.

The car shrunk even more, pushing me towards Sabrina. I was an inch away from her lips. At best. If the car shrank any more, we would be kissing.

My heart skidded a beat at the idea.

"I hope you brushed this morning, piggie." I teased, puckering up for a kiss.

"Uncle Jake, drive faster!" she begged.

I was enormously offended. I wasn't the worse person to kiss, was I?

"Fine, I'm out of here." Whatever. Impulsively, I sprung out of the car, my wings popping out.

I flew to my room and opened the window, pain and rejection gnawing at my heart. _What was the big idea anyway? I shouldn't be so hurt. _

Unless, of course, I wanted her to kiss me. But that idea was ridiculous...

Right?


	8. Too Important

**Yay! New chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

Too Important

My father's funeral. Now, most kids would be absolutely depressed and sobbing. Not me. I just felt... numb. There's a feeling of relief, like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders.

My mom went up and gave a speech, wishing Dad a safe passage into the next world blah blah blah. Mustardseed followed, sharing memories of Dad... blah blah blah.

I stepped up to speak. "My father was a complicated man-one of strong traditions. He had unbendable beliefs and those beliefs often got in the way of new beginnings. He wanted the best for us but he didn't always know how to make that happen, and he was easily frustrated when we disagreed. As I am the new King of Faerie, his blood will endure."

I tossed a green rose onto my father's chest. One of the ogres from the Golden Egg stepped forward with a torch and handed it to me. I set the boat ablazed and my brother and I pushed my Dad's lifeless flaming body into the river.

And that was that. I basically read word for word from the speech my mother gave me.

"Are you staying in Faerie?" Mustardseed asked me.

I thought about Sabrina. I couldn't leave her. She was half my soul. "No, I'm going back to Ferryport. I'll.. I'll leave the kingdom to you and mom."

My brother nodded and he flew away.

Well.. Dad was finally gone. He couldn't tell me what a disappointment I was anymore. Silent tears streaked down my face.

I didn't notice when Sabrina walked over to join me. Quickly, I wiped the tears away. I didn't want her to see me crying.

She reached out and took my hand. Sparks flew between the two of us. I just wanted to enjoy this moment of peace.

"So, what do I call you? Your Majesty?"

I snorted. "You should have been calling me that all along."

"What you said was very nice."

"My mother wrote it for me. She didn't care too much for what I came up with myself."

She smiled. I felt so happy. That smile was so rarely directed at me.

"there's no one here now. Why don't you go ahead with your version?"

Is she serious? I tilt my head curiously at her and smiled back.

"My father was mean, arrogant, horrible, and selfish. He cared little for anyone and lelss for those who disagreed with him. His only love wa for his precious kingdom."

There. I said it. I looked up at Sabrina to see her expression. Her eyebrows were raised as if asking me about my stupidity.

I turned to the water, as if my father was still there and could hear my spiteful words. I didn't care anymore.

"I hated you!" I suddenly shouted. Every bit of rage and fury burst out of my heart and took the form of words. "You took every opportunity to remind me that I was weak and stupid!"

Tears flowed freely from my eyes through my anger and I fell to my knees. I didn't care that my reputation was at stake here. Somewhere was willing to listen to me and it was someone who was very close to my heart. She wiped my tears with her scarf, her hands lingering over my cheek.

"When I was barely out of diapers he took me aside and told me I would never be king. He said I was a disappointment to him and he would never give up his throne to me. I went to my mother in tears and she explained him to me. She said he was worried about the kingdom's future and feared that his successoor would destroy it-even if that successor was his own son. But my mother swore that one day I would wear the crown, and he would never see it coming. Until then, I would have my own kingdom. Then she gave me my name: the Trickster King. I've worn it proudly even since.

When I got Older he tried to force me to marry Moth," I continued. I looked her in the eye. Her mouth deepened into a frown. I guess she didn't like the prospect any more than I did.

"So I told the old man he was nuts. Disobeying your father is a crime in our world. He banished me. But, here I am, the King of Faerie anyway. My mother was right. He never saw it coming."

Unfortunately after that speech, my eyes were still really watery. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

I jerked back into reality. "If you tell anyone I was crying, you'll regret it, pus-brain."

"I won't tell, stinkpot," she said affectionately. "Looks like you and me finally have something in common. "

I looked at her confused. "What's that?"

"Families we're not sure we want to be part of."

"The old lady told me you're quitting." I recollected.

"I'm not quitting. I'm retiring. You can't quit something ou never wanted to do in the first place."

"You can't quit something you never tried either." I shot back. She was just going to quit?

"I tried! But people got hurt when I tried. Look at Mr. Canis, and you!"

and you! She was going to quit because of me? No...

"Oh, poor Sabrina. Such a walking disaster. I was there. Mr. Canis didn't get hurt because you were being stupid. You were the one that saved him, and the rest of us. If you hadn't done what you did we'd all be dead. the truth is, and I hate to admit it..."

I really hated to admit it...

"but you're a hero and a pretty good one. You help people when no one else can. From what I hear that's what your mother did too. It's in your blood, and blood isn't something you can walk away from."

Take my situation.. for example.

"When did you suddenly become Mr. Maturity?"

I laughed, the tension lightening around us. "Don't worry. It won't last." Just to prove my point, I burped. "See! It's over!"

"So, I guess you're going to have to stay and take over what's left of Faerie," she said reluctantly.

No, I'm going to stay with you wherever you go. was what was going to come out of my mouth. Thank goddess some commotion stopped the sentimental words from tumbling out of my mouth.

* * *

"There's a giant robot coming this way. Run for your lives" summed up my situation pretty well.

"Turn the witch off!" Sabrina shouted at Oz.

Oz looked down snidely and snarled.

"Mr. Dggs, someone is going to get hurt," Old Lady commented. "That is, if they haven't already."

"You fools!"Oz shouted from his hot air balloon. "What do I care if a bunch of humans die? The master has promised me that I will rule over them all. A few lives mean nothing to me.'

"Oz, you told me you were my mother's best friend," Grimm called out to the wizard. "She trusted you. Regardless of your plans I don't think you wanted to hurt her."

"I didn't. He told me he had a big plan for your parents. He said they'd give birth to a future where Everafters ruled the world."

I saw Grimm glance down and I followed her gaze. The witch was only a few floors below us. My attention went back to Oz. He wasn't paying attention to the robot, cutting the ropes of his ballon so he could take off.

My wings popped out of my back and flapped. "I you try to fly away from here, I will blast a hole in your little balloon. I swear it." I threatened.

It had a pathetic response. He cut the rope and then had the guts to wave goodbye at us. Did my threat mean nothing?

In a flash, Sabrina surprised me and grabbed the rope as the balloon started to rise.

I had a flash of panic. What is she doing? She couldn't even fly!

"Let go, you foolish child!" Oz shrilled. He was struggling to untie the ropes she was holding with no success. Nervously, I flew up to help her if necessary.

"How do I wake them up?" Sabrina cried, pulling herself hand over hand up the rope. "How do I wake my parents?"

"This is all pointless, Sbrina. You can't fight the master orme. The furute is coming. Now let go."

The idiot. If she let go now, she would plummet a thousand feet to her death.

"No!" Sabrina reached the basket. She grabbed the side.

I could barely lipread the words. "Then I"m sorry Sabrina." before pushing her off. Frantically, she grabbed onto anything. By luck or chance, she grabbed the remote control.

Yeah Sabrina!

Wait.. she's falling. Falling.

"Sabrina!"

Adrenaline rushed through me as I raced to save her and in a split second, I caught her.

"Sabrina. I've got you!"

She was safe in my arms. I held tightly around her waist, I'm sure she heard my beating heart. I grinned at her and flew her to the top of the building. Just as the green witch was about to squash her family, she pushed the button and it froze.

It was pretty awesome.

Marshmallow cried and threw herself into Sabrina's arms. The Old Lady joined in, smushing Sabrina in the center.

I was offended. "Come on people!" I said. "Did you really think I was going to let you die?"

I would never. I guard her with my own life.

* * *

They thought I was leaving them.

Sabrina settled down into her seat, a depressed look on her face. I couldn't get my witch under control and it accidently thumped the top of their car. Sabrina looked up at the roof of the car.

Daphne looked at her sister and they shared a look I didn't understand. "You know, I really can't believe Puck. What a jerkazoid," shes insulted.

Huh? What did I do?

"So what if he's a king. He's going to be lousy at it! He should have come back to Ferryport Landing."

I frowned. What do you think I'm doing with a wicked witch robot then, woman?

"What do I care," Sabrina said, forcing lightness into her voice. "I say, 'good riddance.'"

How touching.

Daphne turned and gazed out the back window. She saw me riding my robot and laughed. Sabrina turned and saw the six-story mechanical Wicked Witch of the West with me perched on top of its hat.

Of course I would've leave you. You're too important to let go.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that :) **

**If you have any suggestion, please review**

**-wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers are fabulous) **


	9. The Everafter Book

**haven't updated in a while, but hope you enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm **

* * *

**The Everafter Book**

"Oz rules!" I exclaimed, ready to launch into the awesomeness of my awesomeness.

"How did you get here? Sabrina asked.

"After I stepped into that crazy book I was tossed inside a tornado. I got spun around at a million miles an hour and then was flung all the way to the Emerald City. It was awesome!"

"What's his story?" Daphne asked, looking at the tied "wizard" at my feet.

"His guards found me and locked me in a cell," I said, delivering a healthy kick to the man. "The Wiz here figured out I was from the real world pretty fast and begged me to help him escape the Book."

"Escape the Book? Oh, dear," the Scarecrow murmured.

"That's what he said," I commented. "I agreed to help, but knowing him like I do, I figured he would double-cross me, so I decided to triple-cross him first. Then it dawned on me he might try to quadruple-cross so I immediately skipped the quindruple-, sexdruple-, and septdruple-, and went straight to the octdruple-cross. He never say it coming! Once he turned his back, I tied him up and took over as the Greak and Terrible Oz. The people either don't know the difference or don't care." I bragged.

"Yeah, they keep treating me like I'm Dorothy," Daphne said.

"What about you?" I asked Sabrina.

She turned bright red for no reason. "I'm Toto," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"I'm the dog! Are you satisfied?"

I smirked. This is too good to be true.

I burst into a horsey laugh that probably sounded obnoxious. "I've been telling you that you were a dog since we first met. If we're getting married , you're going to have to tgo to the doctor and see what they can do about your face."

I couldn't resist teasing her about it. She always had the best reaction.

She seethed for a moment, obviously not getting the full extent of my words, focusing on her anger. She looked so cute.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us...getting married," I said it slow, like I was talking to a child. I felt really shy, like I didn't know whether or not to talk about this. Deciding to continuing being my obnoxious self, I said, "You're my fiancee."

I was as good as blushing. I just called Sabrina Grimm my fiancee. The word sent tingles to the tips of my toes.

It took a while for my words to sink into Sabrina's brain. Daphne giggled, confirming my words. She was blushing bright red and I could barely look her in the eye.

I threw caution into the wind and decided to ignore my beating heart. "We're married in the future, right? You told me we were. At first the thought of marrying you made me sick. I mean, really physically ill. I was barfing and fevered. I spend a few days in bed with the chills, but then I realized, hey! Getting married might be the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll have someone to wait on my hand and foot. Having a wife is practically like having a slave, and I could really use the help. I hope you can cook, Grimm. I like to eat."

I told her my stupidest definition just so she would be too angry to see my blush.

"A slave?!" she cried. "Is that what you think a wife is?

She bought it.

"Of course, but before we get to that, we need to start planning our wedding and the reception. I was thinking we could have it in Pompeii, you know, where all those people were killed by the volcano-it's very romantic," I day-dreamed, exercising my romantic vibes.

She looked like she was about to explode like the volcano.

Daphne stepped between us. "We need you to fly us to the Wicked Witch's castle. We have to kill her and get her flying broom. We think it's our only way in to the next story."

Sabrina turned her attention to her sister. I huffed. Was she really that oblivious to my feeling for her?

Zipping along the forest in Jungle Book, I unfolded my wings and grabbed the girls. Soon we were escaping from the tigers, after my dramatic duel with them, of course.

"They're very fast." Daphne commented.

I took the chance to do some bragging and teasing. "Don't worry. I'm faster!" I shouted. "Besides, would I let something happen to my fiancee and my future sister-in-law? While we're on the subject, I was hoping we could discuss our wedding cake. I'd like to go traditional-you know, something stuffed with wild boar and drizzled with spider icing. what do you you think, honey?-" I called her endearingly.

"-Oh, and when do you want to go and look at engagement rings?"

I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist as I said that.

The moment was too quickly ruined by a branch. I should've looked where I was going.

Stuck in Snow White. Mhmmm, perfect time to wreck havoc. Snow White just collapsed in the house.

I hook Snow. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead."

"She's enchanted," Sabrina explained. "She won't wake up until someone who truly loves her kisses her on the lips."

"So this fairy tale is a horror story," I gasped. Unbeknownst to me, that was my fate.

"The prince will be along to wake her up soon," Granny said. "We should get back to looking for Mirror and the baby-"

As Granny rambled on and on and on, my stomach was doing to rambling of its own. The only food in the house was the bright red apple that was on the floor.

I shrugged. Oh well, I was starving. I picked up the apple, wiped it off with my dirty sleeve, and took a bite out of it.

Everyone turned around to look at me. "Can't we stop and get something to eat? The puberty thing is making me all kinds of hungry. Oh!" Suddenly I realized what the apple was and its meaning.

And everything went black.

Next thing I remember, a pressure on my lips. There was a little static shock that really woke me.

"Oh!" I heard Sabrina's cry of surprise.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. "So, what did I miss?"

Daphne shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know, Sabrina has a crush on you."

My face started getting red. I was constantly teasing the girl about our marriage, but I didn't think she would actually like me.

Eventually, as we were cleaning up, Sabrina and I were left along.

Cue awkward silence.

"Let's not change." I suddenly spoke up.

"Huh?"

"The insults. The pranks. Let's not change."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she denied.

"Someday you and I are getting married," I melodramatically sighed as if that was the worst thing that could happen to me. "The cruel hand of fate will not allow us to escape it. Wrose, my own body is betraying me. I'm getting older every day. So, in essence, we are up the river without a paddle. If we have to get married and have a million babies, I hope our relationship will be build on mutual disgust and an endless barrage of ridicule and insults. I feels like the only thing I can count on right now. I don't want something dumb like respect and affection getting in the way."

Sabrina laughed. I decided that was my favorite sound in the world. "Ok, on the outside chance that you and I do get married, I promise to insult you all day long. But you do realize there's a very good chance that you and I won't get married."

I was confused. "That's not what you told me. You said you went to the future and we were married. We can't escape fate." Personally, I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to admit it.

"We didn't see the future. We saw a future," she explained. "The world we saw was terrible. The Master was in control of everything. Dragons hunted people. Human being were refugees. When we got back to our time, Daphne and I started doing everything we could to prevent that from happening. And we have managed to change some stuff. For instance, Snow White was dead in the future, but we saved her life. Daphne had a horrible scar on her face, but we fixed that, too. There have been countless other things we stopped from happening. We may have altered the future so much that you and I don't get married."

I was deep in thought. "So you and I might not get married and have to do all that mushy stuff and have kids and buy a house and get a mortgage. I might not have to get a job or take baths or take up reading?"

"If we rescue Granny Relda and stop Mirror for good, we could probably change it all."

I was furious at her words. Did our relationship depend on whether or not Mirror was defeated? Was it so shallow that with all the open possibilities, it would just die?

"Great! Let's kick Mirror's butt," I choked out, trying to keep the lump away from my throat.

She looked at me sadly and her eyes glazed out, like she was thinking of something. I studied her. She was so pretty my heart ached just looking at her. Despite all our arguments and yelling sessions, she was the one who always had my back. She was the one who I trusted, who I would sacrifice my life to.

With a pang, it hit me.

I loved her.

And she must have liked me a little bit to wake me up from the poisoned apple. This was a first. No one has ever liked me the way I am. Not as Fairy King, but Trickster King.

I opened my mouth to confess, but the words that came out were, "Thank you Sabrina Grimm."

That's close enough.

"For what?"

"Don't torture me! I won't say it out loud. Just...you know, in four thousand years, no one has felt... Oh, just forget it!" I needed to get away. My face was getting red really fast. "Geez, Grimm. You're rank."

And I chickened out. This time.

* * *

**There you have it:)**

**Reviews, comments, concerns, suggestions, reviews? ;)**

**-wolf badger (cuz wolves and badgers dominate) **


	10. What is this proposal you speak of?

**Hi, sorry for not updating. BUT I FINALLY BORROWED THE COUNCIL OF MIRRORS FROM THE LIBRARY! so I'll be updating and probably finishing up the story pretty soon. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

When I was about 200 years old, fairly young, I witnessed the best thing ever. Monkey proposal.

"Sceeheheeeee" The what I assumed male, monkey waved his arms around, doing some crazy dance, while the female calmly sat in the center, oblivious to the attention bestowed upon her.

Haha, it seems like the male lost its patience. He hit the female on the head and dragged her away.

Now that I think about it, it could've been just a male to male territory fight, but the concept of proposal was ingrained in to my brain.

So that's why I was so surprised when I found out that proposal wasn't about getting to hit Sabrina in the head… I mean… ahem.. well.. I didn't say that, stop looking at me! Seven and Morgan.. didn't see that one coming. NO I AM NOT TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT.

"Mom, please!" Mordred groaned. "Can you two give it a rest?" Agreed.

"Sorry honey," Morgan said. "My darling boyfriend has swept me off m yfeet. In fact, he popped the question last night. We're getting married!"

Waitt…. They're getting married because he popped a question. How do you pop a question? Do you need a stick?

"As soon as everything calms down," Seven explained.

I flapped up to the couple. "Wait a minute! You have to ask someone to marry you? No one told me that! I thought you just hit them with a club and dragged them back to your cave!"

I shot a look at Sabrina, not that I was looking for a reaction or anything.

Henry put his arm around Sabrina. "You're officially grounded from ever getting married."

"Thank you," Sabrina whispered sincerely.

I frowned. I thought proposal was supposed to be fun!

* * *

**It's short, but more is coming!**

**-wolf badger**


	11. Don't leave me

**Cuz the last one was really short- two chapters in one day!**

**Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

So they were leaving. I couldn't let them do that. After a lot of denying, I have finally accepted my horrendous fate of being chained and married to my slop product tester: Sabrina.

"Yeah, money. I've got ten dollars in my wallet. I'm sure our credit cards have been canceled. Just get on the train. They may kick you off, but not before you're out of the town. Once you're on the other side of the barrier you'll be safe. Call your sister in Australia." Henry devised his plan.

"Henry, I haven't spoken to her in a decade," Veronica said.  
"Tell her we'll pay her back whatever she can lend. Out money is still in the bank…somewhere."

I felt horrible. I've just come to terms with my feelings and she's leaving me. I may never see her again, trapped behind this barrier while she lives her life somewhere else,_ with_ someone else. Something clenched over my heart. I couldn't let that happen.

"The train stations is a disaster," I shouted. I flew ahead, determined to stop them from going. "When we were spying on the old lady, I flew overhead. The scarlet Hand ripped up the tracks."

He stopped. YES. The hesitation prompted me to fly into the air, blocking Henry's path.

"We'll go to Mom's house and get her car—"

"That heap of junk got crushed when the house was destroyed,"

"Then we'll walk,"

"Great idea," I counted, confident that I was winning. "What with all the monsters running around. But I'm sure they're not all as bad as Grendel. Bedsides, the rest of the family is trained to fight just like you, right? The baby knows how to throw an uppercut, I'm sure," I smirked, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I see the defeat on his face.

Henry threw up his hands and collapsed onto a fallen log.

"Honey?" Veronica asked.

Sweet, sweet victory.

"I just need to think," he said, waving her off. Then he shook his head and glared up at me. "I'm disappointed in you."

I almost felt relieved. "Then things are getting back to normal."

"I would have thought your puppy-dog crush on my daughter would make you more protective."

My mouth fell open. DID NOT SEE THIS ONE COMING. I felt my cheeks and ears burning, his accusation upending my usually cocky confidence.

"I…what…" I stammered. _I have to do this. I have to at least tell her. _I thought. I shook off my awkwardness and grinned my usual mischievous smirk.

Gathering my courage, I confessed, "Well, it's a little more than a crush Henry." It felt so good to finally say this to her. "I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sorta of important to my plants that she saves the world."

HAHAHAAA.. the tables have turned.

Henry fell of his log and Sabrina looked like she wanted to do the same thing.

"You can't embarrass me, Henry. I'm the Trickster King—true King of Faerie, crown prince of the over-confident, leader of the self-deluded, spiritual hero of all who think too highly of themselves. Now, are you going to listen to reason or do I just have to kidnap your daughters so we can get to work?"

I was actually opting for the latter option.

I looked nervously at Sabrina. My confidence had left as soon as it came. Even though she had a slightly murderous expression on her face (nothing too unusual), if I squinted, I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

Or that could be my imagination.

* * *

**-wolf badger**


	12. The Wedding

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

I've been flapping around all morning, trying to get the perfect present. I had to impress Sabrina with my awesome wedding gift. NO NO NO. It's not our wedding! Don't' get the wrong idea. It's for Morgan and Seven. I tried to scan through the typical wedding gifts. I had to make mine unique.

Emerald rings? Check

Sapphire necklaces? Check.

Gold bracelets? Too typical. Someone would've already thought of it.

I look back down to my dirtied hoodie and my torn jeans. Maybe I was thinking too high class. Everybody is dressed like I am.

Suddenly, I found the perfect gift, nestled right in between a log and a tree. I could already tell by the lurid smell that it was definitely one of a kind. My present was going to totally stand out.

* * *

As I entered the wedding hall a.k.a. battle fortress, everyone was wearing the best clothes they had, which turns out to be nothing more than T-shirts and sneakers. I located Sabrina, who took a flower from her chair and twirled the stem around her ear. _It really brought out her eyes._ I thought fondly. I started towards her.

As I neared, I heard Veronica saying, "-all a wreck. The bride is wearing farmer's overalls."

"Has she got any clue?" Henry asked.

Sabrina grinned. "Not one."

I plopped gracelessly out of the sky into the chair next to her.

"Where have you been?"

I showed her my wedding present: my prized dead skunk. "Shopping for the happy couple. I didn't check the registry, but I'm sure they don't have one of these."

"You got them roadkill as a wedding present?" Henry asked.

I was confused. "It's a wedding! Aren't you supposed to send the couple off with things they'll need for their home?"

And speaking of weddings.. my mouth always wanders off..

"-Which reminds me, when your daughter and I get married, it's customary in the fairy world for the groom and the father-in-law to challenge each other in a fight to the death. Glad to see I'll have a worthy contender. It's very disappointing when the bride's dad gets killed right away. It can totally kill the mood of the reception."

Embarrassed and amused by his reaction, I decided to shut my mouth for the rest of the wedding.

"Has anyone seen Uncle Jake today?" Sabrina asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think he's in the mood for a wedding," Veronica said.

The Pied Piper and his son stood at the front of the audience with their instruments in hand. They played an up-tempo march and the crowd stood to greet the wedding party.

Daphne was the first to appear and I reeled back in shock. Marshmallow was dressed in a beautiful silk dress. Her shoes were spotless and her hair was clean and flawless. She strolled to the front of the crowd, sprinkling rose petals behind her, and when she got to the platform she reached into her flower basket and removed the star-ripped fairy godmother wand.

"Attention, everyone," Daphne said. "I thought and thought about what kind of figt I could give the happy couple, and I hope you don't mind, but this is what I came up with."

Marshmallow flicked her wrist and there was a loud POP! The air filled wit ha purple mist. When it lifted, my jeans and T-shirt was gone. I looked over to Sabrina and my heart caught in my chest.

"Wow!" the word slipped out before my brain registered what I was saying. Oh shooooot. I quickly looked down at my own attire. I felt her questioning gaze. "This suit is going to look great when I roll in those deer droppings I found by the front gate." I saved. It was getting harder to breath, my heart racing and my ears turning red.

I heard her give a small sigh before turning away.

"Enjoy the clothes while they last, 'cause at midnight we all go back to being slobs.

Everyone laughed and broke into applause as Mr. Seven appeared in a blue tuxedo, top hat, and tails. He thanked everyone for coming. He pointed at Sabrina, thanking her for all her hard work… blah blah blah.. he grudgingly accepted my awesome wedding present.

Seven pointed to the back of the courtyard and there was Morgan le Fay. She was pretty, but I kept imagining Sabrina in her place, wearing her dress, smiling her smile at me.

Shut it.

And then Charming called for everyone's attention. He had a glass of champagne in his hand. "Just one more interruption, folks. This morning Mr. Seven came to me and asked me to be the best man at this wedding. For some strange reason, he thought a wedding could be planned in one day.

Everyone smiled knowingly.

"He also believed, for some reason, that I enjoyed being in front of a crowd."

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Well, let me tell you, this party has been incredibly troublesome. After all, we're only trying to build a castle, raise an army, and prepare for a war. Mr. Seven and his bride have been a terrible inconvenience."

Well… even that sounded selfish to my ears.

"But that is love, isn't it?" he continued. "It's terribly inconvenient. It sweeps you up and steals your attention and slows down your work. Our labors fall behind, our friends report us missing, and everything comes to a screeching halt! Everything, that is, except what truly matters in this life—true love. We've all been there. We know the feelings. So when we see it in a friend, a dear, dear friend, we throw down our work and we celebrate. We rejoice. We raise a glass. Because when we recognize it in the hearts of friends, it reminds us of how important it is in our own."

I was starting to tune out at this point. But I wonder if Charming was right. Was love an inconvenience? Was I being an inconvenience to Sabrina, loving her? I snuck a glance at her, feeling the same fluttery feeling I get when I look at her.

"So, my friends, in this lovely courtyard, let us raise a glass and celebrate the maddening , all-consuming, time-killing, terribly inconvenient magic called love."

The crowd raised their glasses and drank, then burst into rousing applause. They moved the chairs back for a dance floor.

Okay, so this was my chance. To dance with her.

"I guess we're supposed to dance," I said,, turning towards her.

"Do you know how to dance?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm royalty. That's all we ever do." I gathered my courage and took her hand, hoping that my palm wasn't too sweaty. I taught her the fairy dance, swinging her around and around until she smiled. At me. That was a first.

Until there was only the two of us left on the floor. Except Gepetto and Pinocchio, but they don't count. Sabrina was too excited from the night's events to go to sleep, so she offered to clean up the mess. Just for an excuse to be with her, I joined in, even though it was violating my golden rule. And soon Gepetto and Pinocchio left us.

There was suddenly a glowing light. When it was gone, my uncomfortable suit was gone (good riddance), but so was Sabrina's dress. We were back to being filthy.

"It must be midnight," Sabrina said.

"Thank goodness. I don't enjoy the feeling of being clean."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't move. As I stared at her, she became more beautiful without the nice clothes. She was just Sabrina. And it was that which made my heart pound, head dizzy.

"So…" I started awkwardly.

"So…"

"Nice party," I felt like I had to make small talk. "It reminded me of Sven the Soul Eater's thirteenth wedding." And of course, I was so nervous, my brain wasn't working. My mouth was just saying random stuff that I couldn't stop from coming out. "Or was that the fourteenth? It's hard to say."

_Aw man, I sound so stupid in front of her._

"He kept eating his wives. "

_Great, now she thinks I'm delusional. I can't be normal with her!_

"Still, I did think it was strange there wasn't a forest fire."

_I should at least tell her she was pretty._

"I've never been to a wedding that didn't have some kind of uncontrollable devastation."

_Okay well, here goes._

"By the way, when I said 'wow,' I was looking at you."

_And… there goes my dignity._ My face flushed up and when I finally looked up, Sabrina's face was red too.

"Um… kind of late, isn't it?" her father said, appearing in the shadows. If my face was red before, it was maroon now.

"DAD!" Sabrina cried.

The intrusion of her father brought me back to my senses. I rolled my eyes. "All right, smell you later," before flying away.

* * *

**haha, hope you liked that chapter :D**

**-wolf badger**


	13. Fallout and Reconciliation

**i guess this chapter isn't so lovey dovey, but i wanted to show both sides of romance, the good and bad. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm**

* * *

After discussing battle strategy with King Arthur, I was overly annoyed. The crowd had dispersed feeling a little bit more hopeful about our circumstances, but the odds were against us because some pathetic-unconfident-girl-whom-I-may-or-may- not-be-in-love-with is too wimp to stand up to Mirror. The prophecy said that she was the one to lead the battle, not stinkin' Arthur.

I stood staring at her, arms crossed with a face full of disgust.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you let me know exactly when it's my time to come and rescue you from this fight so that I can be ready?"

She threw up her hands in the air. "What is it with you?"

Ugh, why should I explain myself? My wings popped out of my back and fluttered like a hummingbird's. "Never mind," I lifted off the ground, planning to go sulk in my Sulking Tree.

As I was about to fly away, she grabbed my pant leg. I mentally smacked my head. Is she trying to pull my pants down? I know I'm hot, but this is hardly the time.

"Let me go, bubble head," I demanded.

"Not until you tell me why you're so moody," she said. I tried to shake her off. We weren't so far from the ground. She wouldn't hurt herself in a fall.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance, bug boy," she said. Well, then, her choice. I sky-rocketed into the sky, with her holding on with all her might.

"Puck! Put us down!"

"You had your chance loser," My held-back annoyance was bursting out on her now. I sailed over the castle and out into the woods, skimming the tops of trees.

"Puck! I was up all night. I'm too tired to hold on," she cried.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Help me! Save me!" I mocked. I guess I didn't really want to do this, but this was one way to teach her persistence. If we were going to win the war, we had to have a strong leader.

"Puck, please put me down," she begged. I turned the cold shoulder on her. She had to understand that she's the only one who could defeat Mirror.

"Poor Donkeyface can never do anything for herself!" I taunted, hoping that her anger would keep her going.

It didn't. Like an anchor out of water, her fingers gave way. A flash of panic went through me. A rush of adrenaline saved both of us. Suddenly I was furious at her for letting go.

"Don't' you ever do that again!"

"I told you I was too tired to hold on"

"Well—then—stop being too tired to hold on,"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question. In fact, I will. What's wrong with you?"

Sabrina sighed. "Puck, just tell me. I'm exhausted." And she did look like it.

"What's wrong is how you just gave up," I said.

"Huh?"

"Every time I think you're going to stop being pathetic you just throw in the towel and surrender," I said.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment," she dusted herself off, unsure of where she was or which direction to walk.

"Ever since you came crawling into my life you have done nothing but complain about your lack of control! 'No one listens to me. No one pays attention. Everyone treats me like a child. Boo-hoo-hoo!' Well, of course they treat you like a kid, because every time you get the chance to grow up, you choke."

Maybe that was a little harsh.

"Look who's talking!"

"I'm a trickster!" of course I fall back on the fall 'trickster king argument'. "I'm supposed to act like a child. It's in my blood. You, on the other hand, don't want to grow up because you enjoy having everyone look after you."

Apparently, she wasn't too tired to be angry. She stomped away from me.

I continued. "Look at what's happened since you came to town. You've come face-to-face with every kind of monster there is and—"

"And I've lived to tell the tale!" she shouted in my face.

"Because someone else had to save you, Sabrina. It's been me, or Canis, or your grandmother, or your uncle. But now, when you've got the chance to actually take control, you hand it over to those nutters Arthur and Hood!" I accused.

"I know you can't possibly understand this with that tiny pea brain of yours, but we're in the middle of a war and I need help from people who know what they're doing. I can't run around using your 'fake it until you make it' approach. People will die."

I leaped over her and landed in her path, looking her directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but you were at the whole mirrors speaking prophecy thing, right? They said that you would lead this army. Not the king, Not the thief. You! He I don't' like it any better than you do, but the mirrors see the future and they say you're the star of this show," I tried the encouraging tactic. I don't think it worked.

"I don't know what I'm doing!"

"When it comes to saving the world, no one knows what they're doing. But they don't pass it off onto someone else when it's their responsibility. The old lady is out there in those woods, and you are going to place her life in the hands of people who don't care about her? Sabrina, it is supposed to be you. If it wasn't, the mirrors would have said so."

She pushed past me and kept on walking. "Well, I know one thing I don't need help doing. Telling you to jump in the river."

Ughhh, my pep talk didn't work.

"The old lady would expect more from you!" I shouted after her.

* * *

I haven't talked to her yet after out fight. We've been carefully avoiding each other, only talking when necessary. My crazy pranks gave me an excuse to talk to her but she doesn't even look at me more than she has too.

And it hurts. My heart, my mind.

And at the moment, my body. Unfortunately, and embarrassingly, I was in the clutches of some disgusting looking creature with a pig snout, huge tusks, and had his foot shoved up my face.

I spied Sabrina. Of course she had to see me at my worst moments. "Oh, hey ugly," I greeted.

"Is this yours?" the creature snorted. Eh, hello? "This" has a name. When the implied meaning of what he said set in. Despite being under the hairy foot, I blushed. Was I Sabrina's? I know I wanted her to be mine.

"Yes," she answered. I flushed even more. Only she could make me feel this way when trapped beneath Smelly-foot here.

"Then fight me for him," Smelly-foot grunted.

Sabrina looked up into his face. He stood several feet about her, I saw her studying the creature.

"Fine, piggy, let's fight!"

The creature swung at her, but she darted to his right, where he couldn't see her. She leaped and kicked at the nasty red would on his rib cage (which I had given him) and the monster bellowed in pain. When the creature bent over her, she punched his ear (which I thought was weird, but hey, whatever got him off me).

"You saved my life," I said incredulously, standing up. "Well, that's a change of pace."

"Fly us out of here," she commanded. I beamed at her. She was finally acting bossy. Ah, things were going back to normal. "Wait, where's Beauty?"

I grabbed her waist as I had many times before and inhaled her scent. Glad we were back to normal.

* * *

**-wolf badger**


	14. Heartbreak

**Guys, this chapter would be a bit more depressing. I wanted to explain the reason why Puck didn't come back to see Sabrina for a while. **

**Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sisters Grimm **

* * *

Heartbreak

With the war done and nothing to do, I'd only hope to advance my relationship with Sabrina. Maybe we'd finally get to be more than friends, or rather, test/test product relationship.

But she doesn't need me around the way I need her.

"Puck! What did you do?" she screeched from her room.

"Just a little morning surprise," I called back, too lazy to get out of bed. I was up late pranking someone you know?

She stomped into my room in all her morning glory, with her lovely purple skin and clashing blond hair.

"Morning lovely," I greeted sarcastically.

She glowered at me. "Change me back now!" she demanded.

"I'm tired. I was up late last night."

"Doing what?"

I gestured at her in a nonchalant way.

"I have a date with Alex today. If you don't change me back, I'll tell Granny about the toilet paper!" she threatened.

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure she already knows about it."

"Ugh, Puuuck," she begged, giving me the puppy eyes. Even with her purple face, my heart stopped.

"Um, no?"

Her bottom lip started to tremble. "Puck"

I sighed. "Okay fine. But give me twenty bucks." If I was going to agree so easily, I would at least get something out of it.

She sighed in return. "Ten"

"Fifteen"

"Twelve"

"Fifteen"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Go have fun with your little Alex," I sneered, lifting the curse. "Just not too much fun."

She left me in a bad mood. I mean, I've never had the guts to ask her out, but come on, we were thirteen. Well…one of us is thirteen and the other is 3248. Same difference!

I amped up my superhearing and heard her humming in her room as she prepared for her date.

"Hey Puck, can I talk to you?" Uncle Jake barged in.

"Mhmmm," I consented, still listening to Sabrina's humming.

"Well… the world is full of magic objects to be obtained. And I'm going to go find them. I think it's a good opportunity to get my mind off my girl," Uncle Jake paused awkwardly.

"Great. Good luck!"

"I wanted to ask you if you would come with me, to get your mind off of _your _girl?" he offered.

"Oh… let me think about it."

When he left, honestly, I was leaning towards not going. I didn't want to leave Sabrina.

_But, she neither needs nor wants you here_.

I think…I'll take him up on his offer.

* * *

The night before we left, I walked down the road toward the marina with Sabrina, Marshmallow and Red. We took off our shoes and dipped our feet into the icy Hudson river. I haven't told them I was leaving and I was going to have to tonight.

Mostly talking to Sabrina, I broke the silence. "Your uncle is leaving town," I say. "He says there's magic all over the world that needs to be wrangled. He asked me to go with him."

"What did you say?"

"I'm probably going to go. This is no place for the master of mischief. There's nothing left to break in this town." Of course, with the trickster king façade.

"You could come with us to New York City," Sabrina said, almost hopefully. Her hopefulness sparked a good feeling in me. She cares? "I'm sure your mom would like to see you around the kingdom."

Ahh, I get it now. She doesn't want me to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll swing by and harass you all the time."

She smiled. At least I got to see her smile before I left.

* * *

Age 13 and 1/4

After receiving the sorcerer's stone, documented by J.K. Rowling, Jake and I went back for a break at the Old Lady's. I was kind of nervous about seeing Sabrina. Will she be annoyed at me? I mean, it's been three months.

"Puck!" Marshmallow barreled into me and I almost choked from her embrace. Even through her death grip, I wished Sabrina would have the same reaction. She just stood there and nodded at me with a light smile on her face.

Age 13 and 1/2

I had to go back and see her again. Even with all the magic wrangling that filled my life with excitement, it didn't fill the void in my heart. I was so glad to be back. After a month of nagging Jake, he finally agreed to come back.

"Grimm!" I screeched, hoping that she'll come out of her room and give me a hug or something. Or maybe that was saying too much. A smile would be fine.

"She'll not here right now," Veronica replied. "She's on a date with Alex. She should be back soon."

I felt a stab in my heart. It's okay. She's allowed to date other guys. Just because I like her doesn't mean other boys don't.

Get over it

Get over it

Get over it

I kept repeating the mantra over and over again in my head.

"Puck?"

I turned around to see my angel. "I told you I would come back to harass you didn't I?"

She gave a small laugh. "Why is this your incentive? I thought you would comeback for Granny Relda's cooking."

"For both"

Age 13 and 2/3

Grimm, Grimm, Grimm! And Marshmallow, I mean, who could forget her? Going back today and super pumped to try out the cool slop I found in the sewer a month ago.

Age 14 1/2

It's not like I prank her for nothing. It's to get her attention. How else would I get her to talk to me? I mean… how else would I entertain myself? She doesn't look happy about the chimpanzees, but that's pretty normal about here.

Oh yeah, and her stupid boyfriend Drake. That's getting too normal about here too.

Age 15 and 1/2

She just smiles, like it's good to have me back. But every time I'm there, she ignores me half the time.

Age 17

It's getting harder and harder to be back here. It seems like everywhere I go, the stupid Drake is making out with Sabrina.

And every time I do, I can hear my heart shatter again and again. It hurts so much, like my hearts being ripped out and stomped on. Actually, that might hurt less. I have to go to my therapist, Dr. Old-Lady-who-makes-me-food.

Age 19

I didn't want to come back, but Uncle Jake was adamant. Old Lady was on her deathbed and he wanted to go back to see her. To be honest, I wanted to see Relda too, but going back means having my heart broken over and over again.

I finally agreed. I mean, this would be the last time I went back. Then I can get over her and move on. I needed some kind of closure.

As soon as we got off the magic carpet, Jake raced toward the house, anxious to see his mom. He tripped on the pouch, which led me to bursts of laughter. But serious moment Puck, come on.

I rolled up the carpet and hoisted it over my shoulder. Reluctantly, I walked into the house and tried to hurry into my room. I didn't want to have any contact with Sabrina.

"Puck?"

Well, so much for that.

I turned. And my breath caught. "Uh.. hi Sabrina."

She wasn't just cute anymore, she'd grown out of that. She was so beautiful. I think I fell for her again. Which sucked, because it took two years to quash my feelings.

"Uh, thanks for coming back. Granny Relda really wanted to see you."

"Yeah" it was awkward. "I'm going to put this away," I gestured at the carpet.

"Okay, catch you later."

"Puck!" another girl barreled into me.

"Marshmallow!" I greeted her a little more enthusiastically. "Ready for the eating contest?"

"You bet. Your snowboard is mine."

"We'll see about that," I stuck my tongue out. Still the Trickster King, don't give me that look!

"Oh, by the way, Granny wants to see you. She's in the living room."

I nodded in acknowledgement and headed into the direction.

I've grown fond of the Old Lady in the past years. She had been the one always supporting me, providing almost a mother figure in my life that my own mother didn't. She cooked for me, cleaned for me, cooked for me again. Honestly, I was quite upset that she wasn't going to be alive any longer.

I pushed open the door, seeing Jake and Henry with the Old Lady.

"Old Lady, it's been a while," I smiled at her.

"It certainly has. Come 'ere for a hug boy!" she cracked, opening her arms. Now usually I wasn't all that into hugs but I stepped into the first and last hug I ever got from Granny.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered into her ear. I'm not sure if she heard, now that she's going deaf but I wasn't going to repeat it any louder for the Grimm guys to hear.

"Sabrina," I heard Veronica yell. "I don't want you and Bradley in the same room together. Out!"

I bit my lip. This was the reason why I didn't want to come back.

"Well, Old Lady, I'm going to raid your refrigerator now," I dismissed myself.

"All yours Puck," she winked, as if she knew what I was feeling.

I quietly stepped out of the room and rammed into Daphne. "Eating contest, how about it?" I needed a distraction.

"You're on."

It was a draw, which was amazing since she was a 12 year old girl and I was an 18 year old boy. Seriously that girl's appetite worries me sometimes. I was doozy by the time we were done and slumped upstairs to sleep.

Never was I going to come back to this place. Once Old Lady was gone, all that's left of this place is heartbreak. A week later, I took one last look at the house, ingraining it into my memory.

* * *

**Haha, now that you're done, if some of you can write something in the lovely comment box below ^.^**

**-wolf badger**


End file.
